


Halfway There

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Alfor wants one thing from Zarkon.





	Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> First Alfor/Zarkon fic and this rare ship will forever sail in my tiny heart. But I'm also in love with Zarkon and Honerva and I can just cry :'(... I'm torn everywhere.

From their busy work schedule, the many meetings and alliances to bring peace over the far reaches of the galaxy, they still made time for themselves in the earliest of mornings before the rest of Daibazaal wakes or the fair nights in their humble abode.

But the two sneaked in a few moments here and there. The casual touches as their fingers intertwined while no one was looking on the command deck, or the way Alfor would leaned against Zarkon for the comfort he was used to before gifted a kiss over his head in some hallway. Or Zarkon playing a game of footsies under the meeting table, hiking his foot along Alfor’s leg, immediately watching Alfor casting intense glares until the latter decided to return the favor by sending Kova after him. Good laughs.

But despite everything that had happened between them, Alfor wanted a little something more.

Then one night became an opportunity.

Zarkon brought Alfor to his main fleet and atop of one ship where Alfor sat comfortably between Zarkon’s legs while his own dangle above the command tower with the dust of stars above.

No one dared to disturb them.

Warm hands wrapped around Alfor’s waist, the teasing hot breath against the back of his neck before Zarkon rested against it like a pillow.

Alfor stretched and nuzzled against his partner’s face. “What’re you thinking? You’ve been very quiet coming up here.”

“It’s nothing.” Zarkon replied easily and squeezed.

“Is it really nothing?”

“Must I have an answer for everything?”

“There’s always something in that intelligent mind of yours but…” Alfor hummed and tangled his fingers against mauve ones around his stomach. “If it’s nothing, then it’s nothing.”

“Good.” Zarkon replied before bringing his lips along Alfor’s neck, peppering gentle kisses as Alfor shuddered at the sensitive spot, bumping his forehead against him. Alfor stretched his neck slightly for him, allowing more access and sighed, relaxing into the sweet sensation.

“You’re going to kill me if you keep going at this rate.” Alfor grinned and settled his left hand over Zarkon’s face.

Zarkon stopped, faking innocence. “Then what do you propose I do?”

“I think the answer is obvious.”

“Is it?” Zarkon grinned and kissed the corner of Alfor’s eye. “Tell me.”

“No.”

“All right, then don’t and I’ll just do this.” Zarkon leaned in for another kiss along one teal marking and toward his nose with a small press. Alfor quietly groaned at the frustration, even shifting his head but Zarkon purposely moved away, a playful glint in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you.” Alfor frowned.

“Just those simple words would suffice.”

Alfor pouted, staring long and hard but Zarkon took a chance and nibbled the tip of his ear instead.

“Oh.” Alfor’s body was practically melting and muffled in another noise as teeth dipped lower. He couldn’t want any longer and turned Zarkon to face him, locking eyes into darker ones. “Kiss me already or I’ll push you right off your own ship.”

Zarkon leaned, expressing mirth between lips. “As you command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
